The Era of Adversity
by leesky
Summary: OLD The Pharaoah has been defeated, now the dark world crumbles into the hands of the Fiends. They rule the darkness, and darkness falls everywhere. Will meer mortals like Ryou survive while fiends Bakura, Malik and Marik walk? YAOI
1. Prologue

-1**Lee: Wahey! #girly giggle# I thought of a plot all by myself! And I gave it a name! Even though like the name took ages because I kept on losing the pages in my outta-date dictionary and thesaurus, but I've bought bookmarks now. Aah sweet book-wormyness! Oh, I would like to warn everyone that I am off on holiday very soon. I'm sorry for any awkwardness but I'm _only_ away for two weeks and will be taking my famous notebook, which means by the time I come back, I promise …PROMISEPROMISEPROMISE… that I will have chapter 2 done. PROMISE! I have a gigantic future ahead of this story, and it will have it's destiny!**

**Atem: DESTINY? Who said destiny?**

**Marik: Get out of here Pharaoh! You have been wiped off the face of the Earth!**

**Atem: Wha-WHAT?**

**Bakura: Ha ha. Ha ha. HA HA!**

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh. I will, however, own Animal Crossing by Christmas. If I do not, there will be deep, deep, DEEP TROUBLE! 

………………………………

_**The Era of Adversity**_

**Chapter One: The Era of Adversity Prologue**

The Pharaoh was the only one to call upon during danger, when the earth was at risk. When radiance shattered and all that was left was a diminutive, waning beam of hope. That hope was, in fact, manifested as the Pharaoh himself. He would don his role of prodigious ruler and endeavour to defeat the shadows that raged over innocent citizens. He was crowned King of Games and lived up to his name until one calamitous day.

When the world was vibrant and unwary city-dwellers laughed, smiled and giggled together, when flowers turned to face the sun and when the day was filled with colours, the Pharaoh was defeated.

Instantaneously, the world disintegrated.

Black sank over every country, every town, every street and every house and garden. Shadows grew from their resting places, hovering and settling like smoke. Colour diminished from the air, the sun vanished from the sky and water's blue complexion was substituted for a grey. On the whole, dark's arms were wrapping themselves around the earth, squeezing the life from it- dropping a dead weight upon the lives of all humans.

These permanent shadows came accompanied with the creatures of the unknown. These creatures thundered over the earth, causing chaos, suffering and death. Houses became prisons to their occupiers, unable to leave the safest place they knew. No one wandered from the strongest artificial lights; safety in numbers was clarified as useless and plaintively, paranoia kept most humans alive.

As it happened, no living individual knew what the 'creatures' were. Did they have horns? Wings? Were they armed, or did they rip you up with their extra long claws? Nobody had lived to warn the remaining mortals. The preponderance of these dark 'creatures' were Fiends that lurked about the shadows cast by false light, ambushing at random, torturing whomever they pleased. The Fiends looked like usual people, with hair, normal limbs, faces and expressions; there truly was no specific difference!

One Fiend in particular, the Archfiend Akefia, was the most dangerous and mighty. He was tall and broad, with muscles beyond compare that rippled beneath his tanned flesh. His hair had once been a vivid white, but many a year in the Shadow Realm had reduced it to a murky light grey. His eyes were an impassive grey-blue and one was draped with a long, straight scar. He wore a blood red cloak that gave him a mysterious and powerful appearance; nevertheless this façade was needed as he ruled all the other Fiends, keeping them in torturing mode. It had taken all the strength, intelligence and evil he- and all his followers- could muster in order to defeat the Pharaoh; after this the release of terror from down under and in the shadows was inevitable.

Apart from Archfiend Akefia, there were no other leaders of the creatures. They came in different sizes, different shapes, different faces and different personalities- much like regular humans. The different personalities decided how merciful they could be, or how cruel. Three of the most indecisive Fiends were named Malik, Marik and Bakura. Malik was the most clement of the three, but by no means less prized by the older two. He had long, flaxen locks that reached his shoulders; had skin the colour of bronze and soft mauve eyes. He was adorned with gold, his arms, wrists, neck and ears were all covered and large wings and hieroglyphics were carved upon his back; these were embedded at the same time as the black imprinted beneath his eyes. Malik was young, but not necessarily naïve, and completely unchaste.

The second, Marik, was awfully similar. His skin was indistinguishable against Malik's, his eyes and back held the same markings, he had the same gold, however his body was broader and more muscular, while his hair- still flaxen- raised up to the sky. He was confident in everything he did and was often the boss of things. That was unless Bakura was involved. Bakura, the third and oldest Fiend, was almost the complete opposite of both his companions. His skin was pale, his frame thin and his eyes were a deep russet colour. His hair was a dull but polished white and hung over his shoulders, with little bits that hovered above his head like extensions, or horns. He was thoroughly evil, but clever, experienced and refined.

Deadly.

A few of the many sufferers that were upon the earth were Yugi, Anzu, Honda and Ryou. Yugi had been close to the Pharaoh, their minds almost one. Anzu had loved the Pharaoh and Honda had helped him. They all felt something missing from their heart, but Ryou radically less than the others. Yes, the Pharaoh had been in Ryou's life, but he was nothing momentous. In fact, Ryou felt his life had hardly changed at all during the course of darkness. It wasn't that he didn't feel for the people who were anguished, but he felt his heart resided in the darkness somehow. As if he belonged there.

But that was ludicrous.

Yugi called him the angel of all angels, not just in his soul but in his look too. He was pale skinned and had luminous white hair which fell upon his shoulders like silk and bangs that flapped in his eyes. He had thin but petite features, a feminine body and chocolate puppy-dog eyes. Yugi had grown to like him.

He was a perfect trophy.

………………………………...

**Lee: Alright! That was my prologue! I realise nothing happened and 'twas a bit boring like, but I gotta have one to explain things to you. And I'm a freak, because I'm best at writing when I'm describing, rather than a scene between two people! Teehee. Anyway, tell me about any grammar problems. How do you like my describing? And did Bakura turn out ok? I'll try make him seem sexier in the next chapter I swear! I've made Marik older than Malik, even though he's meant to be something like four years old. Lol.**

**Ryou: Review please!**

**Malik: Review please!**

**Bakura: Review! Or I'll send your ass to the Shadow Realm!**

**Marik: What he said.**


	2. Ardour

**Lee: Hello again!**

Disclaimer: No matter how much I dream; fantasise or wish to own these characters- I don't.

**Lee: Yes, it's all out, I truly am a fanatic Bakura, Ryou, Malik and Marik fan girl, but hey, can you blame me? D However I'm also a fanatic fan girl about Linkin Park, not to mention holidays- which was great by the way! I went for a whole two weeks! In the hot sun! I knew I wouldn't be within ten inches of the internet so I decided I would take my notepad. However I forgot that, so had to spend a couple of Euros on a new one. Then I typed it up when I got home and this is the result! Hope you enjoy, especially after all the waiting.**

………………………………...

_**The Era of Adversity**_

**Chapter 2: Ardour**

Malik awoke abruptly; his dreams had been merely memories of the night befor.e - skin on skin, lips on lips and sweat-kissed cries- but they were enough to awaken him. His lavender eyes blinked, attempting to focus what seemed a bed scattered with limbs. His body was naked and wet, aching and raw, his hair was limp and one earring was missing. Despite it, he felt radiant. **(Lee: I love that bit.) **His nostrils were met with smoke and the sound of inhaling was unmistakable. He leant up and saw Bakura facing away from him, sat on the edge of the bed with a small cigarette between two fingers; he was leant forward with one elbow on his thigh, inhaling the cigarette constantly. The bed creaked under Malik's weight as he slipped his leg from under Marik's head and encircled Bakura's waist in his arms, kissing and nibbling his ear before slipping his legs around him also. Malik's eyelids fell droopy, a side-lopped grin materializing on his face. For him, ecstasy was being this close to Bakura. He was like a craving, not entirely on the mind, but a subconscious addiction.

"What do you want?" The darker one said in his shady, husky voice. His cigarette grew considerably smaller with every gulp of it he took; it was turning to a stump rather quick.

"You," came Malik's sincere reply. Bakura did not deliver speech; instead he bent down and put out the small cigarette on the dull carpet below him. This gained a petty tut from Malik who ran his long fingernails down the pale skin, watching with glee the way goose bumps appeared over every inch of shimmering, white flesh. Bakura snarled, revealing glass like fangs, as the nails dug deeper. "I'm going back to bed," Bakura stated, standing up and wandering around the bed to a spot Marik wasn't sprawled over. "Well I'm going out," Malik countered, while searching through a set of drawers, then tugging a pair of black trousers up his legs.

"Where?" Bakura demanded, who was now entangled within Marik's sleeping limbs.

"I don't know."

"Well don't expect me to come rescue you," Bakura said, perfidious to his words.

"I won't." Malik smiled, gazing at his two assets slumped on the bed, before pulling on a shirt, taking a quick glance in the mirror and then leaving.

"I still don't think this was a good idea, Ryou," whispered Yugi, his eyes bulging with fright as they heard a distant scream beyond the murky street they were hurrying down, "Shouldn't we have invited Honda and Anzu? Then there'd be more of us…"

"Yugi, you've heard everything that goes on. That would just be putting more of us in danger." replied Ryou, quite matter-of-factly for the matter at hand. Yugi and Ryou had hurried to the closest shop, which had been broken into a few nights ago and was now derelict, in order to get some food to avoid starvation. Sure, home was the safest place, but it was no use if there was nothing to eat or drink; so fate had it that Ryou and Yugi had decided to dash to the shop and back, letting their friends safely stay at home.

"Yes, but if there were four of us, it would be less frightening; maybe the creatures would even stay away from us!" squeaked Yugi.

"A group of ten were killed two streets away. Only six and a half bodies were found. I think we will draw less attention to ourselves like this," Ryou shifted one of his plastic bags to his other arm, the handle imprinting itself on his fragile finger.

"I'm so scared Ryou. Why did this happen? Why did the Pharaoh have to go?"

"It's okay, Yugi, everything will be okay. You'll see." Ryou don his best reassuring voice, but it was tricky just to believe himself. It wasn't as if it was just a nightmare and that they were about to wake up at anytime; it could have been plausible had they not been having nightmares already. Whoever heard of nightmares inside nightmares? You couldn't sleep if you were already asleep.

"I just… I just wish it would stop," They had stopped walking along the pavement now and were huddled together, the shopping bags on the floor. Tears streamed down Yugi's face, but he made no sound; Ryou looked forlorn, his glowing white hair a massive contrast to the dark sky and equally dark road. The two stood, trembling together and mumbling worries and complaints.

Suddenly, Ryou span around, footsteps pricking his ears. He had been hearing them faintly a while ago, but decided not to mention anything to Yugi and cause him more woe. The footsteps were slow, but loud and close by. Yugi began to hear them too, he simply whimpered and shook worse than ever. His wan friend held onto him tightly, not willing to move. Before their very eyes, a boy appeared from the shadows surrounding them. He was a bit older and taller than them, with long, fair hair and a strange credulous gaze that looked inapt. His eyes had black markings and his body was remarkably tanned. He looked callow, but not at all out of place against the shadows. He fixed his diaphanous look upon Ryou, tracing an outline of him. What he spoke of sounded genuine, but malicious. "You shouldn't walk upon these streets. What you cannot see can still hurt you. Fiends are masters of your new world and they're not going away." Malik ogled at the white haired boy while he spoke. When he saw him at first, he was going to shout to Bakura and tell him that he was fine, but when the youngster with the delicate face and tamed hair and sympathetic eyes had turned around he was utterly bewildered. Nevertheless, the boy had something about him, the same eccentric core- although the exact opposite- that Bakura had. Bakura was everything this boy was not; the boy had everything Bakura lacked. This seemed to be accurate in their outward appearance too. Malik grew zealous about the boy; he was so enticing! He had an awkward desire to take him back to the apartment he shared with Bakura and Marik.

Bakura and Marik!

Would they like this teenager as much as he did? Or would they just rip him to pieces, like all the other leisure humans he had shared with them? Perhaps he should keep this flimsy mortal for himself, but there was nowhere to store him.

"Tell me your name." instructed Malik, indicating Ryou.

Ryou was wary of this stranger, even though he appeared so risk-free. It was the way he had said 'Fiends are masters of _your_ world' as if he was not a part of it. But Ryou knew he wasn't hallucinating about this… this being because Yugi was in panic by the side of him. And he couldn't be one of these _Fiends_ he mentioned, because he assumed they were ugly, or with horns. Something to indicate they weren't human. The male that stood in front of them looked perfectly human. Perhaps a little too perfect.

"Well?" Malik said curtly.

"I-I'm Ryou,"

"Ryou…" Malik savoured the name, as if rolling it off his tongue again and again. Okay, so he'd give Bakura and Marik a chance. Not without elucidating his zeal for the human first, just to make sure they understood his wishes for them not to obliterate Ryou.

"What is _your_ name?" asked Ryou, trying to keep frailty and disrespect from his voice.

Malik smirked, which was unusual even for him. "My name is Malik. You will get to know more about me later, my juvenile friend."

Then he vanished.

………………………………...

**Lee: Chapter three should be up soon! As soon as I know what you think!**

**Castigate, _PLEASE!_**

**Ryou: Reviews are so lovely.**

**Malik: So is that purple button. Doesn't it just scream at you to click it?**


	3. The Inviolable

**Lee: Thankyou to my reviewers, I worship you! I'm going to do a special Lee Shoutout to all my reviewers in the next chapter I promise. And I rarely break promises. This is awfully short, so it will be accompanied with the fourth chappie VERY soon.**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! I don't make any money! Why do you have to rub it in so much? #cries#

………………………………...

_**The Era of Adversity**_

**Chapter Three: The Inviolable **

"You weren't doing anything without me, were you?" Malik asked, prior to walking into the bedroom and finding Bakura astride Marik. Bakura gave him an inveigling smile and a enigmatic reply, "The devil made me do it." Then Marik sat up and yawned in Bakura's face, to which he received a severe poke in the stomach.

"Well I have something exciting to tell you!" continued Malik, perching on the end of the bed, "I was out and I saw this- this human," Bakura shifted from above Marik and rested against the headboard; fumbling around in the side drawer he unearthed a cigarette and lighter. "You should have seen him! Bakura he looked just like you!"

Bakura took a puff of the cigarette, but remained silent.

"Except more… feminine and small… and less shady; he looked like a cherub without wings,"

Marik snorted, "A cherub? You shouldn't be fascinated by a cherub!"

"He was pretty."

"Oh come on Malik, we're meant to torture-"

"You say he looked like me," interrupted Bakura, "How?"

"The same hair," described Malik, "The same skin, the same eyes… except all… saintly,"

Bakura took a drag of his cigarette, introspective.

**(Flashback)**

"_You know white skin is begged for in this world, don't you Bakura?" _

_An moment of tanned skin fluttered in front of his eyes, then kisses all over his neck lead to a cry of pain initiating from his thin lips. His thighs hurt and his voice ached. _

"_I just happen to have the power… I don't have to beg, I can demand." _

_Laughter filled his ears, while unwelcome tears dashed down his pallid cheeks, "You won't get away with this, A-"_

"_I already have, Bakura, I already have!" _

**(End of Flashback)**

"So anyway," said Marik, putting a stop to Bakura's reminiscences, "What about this human? Did you talk to him?"

"Yes, his name is Ryou," answered Malik.

"What are you planning to do about him?"

"Do about-"

"Yes. You like him don't you?"

"Yeah," Malik blushed faintly, "You would too!"

"Hmm, whatever."

"Why did you like him?" Bakura asked, watching Malik crawl up the bed between him and Marik, his mauve eyes contrasting to his voluptuous body.

"He…" Malik thought a minute, shifting his face so his nose touched Bakura's neck, "He was a complete opposite of you-"

"Watch what you say." Bakura threatened, a little too viciously than intended.

"I didn't mean that! I like you the way you are Bakura… I meant that this boy is so like you, but so different…"

Bakura stubbed out his cigarette on the drawers, "Carry on." he ordered, with a provoked look. Malik bit Bakura's neck remorsefully, running his fingers up the pale but resilient chest. "Well I was thinking that we could fool around with him a bit. I've never seen such a… flawless person before. It's just like… I have this desire to shred his purity. It's annoying, and yet it's so… so-"

"Inviolable," finished Marik, casting Malik his I-know-what-you-mean look.

Bakura had closed his eyes now, his lips curved slightly, "I comprehend, Malik. Remember when we first met? Same circumstance- same intuition."

"You felt that with me?"

"Of course," Marik chuckled.

"You were as chaste as possible for a Fiend," said Bakura.

"I'm not anymore."

"Soon the human won't be either."

………………………………...

**Lee: Lot of speech because my brain is on strike. #grins sheepishly# Oh and my reviewer shoutouts rock! Be warned. Might be an essay at the beginning of the next chapter.**

**Ryou: Please review, chapter 4 will be up shortly!**

**Bakura: What he means is: Review or I will come and unleash the great Zork upon you and the rest of society in the middle of the night while all other stupid mortals are asleep and no one will hear your screams of help and chapter 4 will be up as soon as Lily gets her arse in gear.**


	4. Inveigling Abduction

**Lee: Rightyho. Reviewers, this is all what you've been reviewing for! _Lee's Shoutout!_ #applause# is it just me or do I take things a little too far? Hehe.**

**Bakura240- **Wow girl you don't half keep up with your reviews! You're first on my list because you have reviewed ALL of my work and they are very detailed, helpful reviews. Thankyou and please carry on your superb reviewing, for my stories and everyone else's!

**LornaShadows- **Hehe you'll just have to wait and see about Ryou. You've reviewed twice, lovely, so thankyou!

**LadyPoison- **Ryou's reactions- I hope- will please you! I love your reviews but also I love your story 'Angels Wearing Masks.' **(Anyone reading this might enjoy it) **I think it's great!

**Lady-Nikki-** Thankyou for your review, hehe I think the word 'alluring' is wonderful. I'm updating as soon as possible, looking forward to your review for this chapter!

**PsychoticTiger- **I do wonder where you discovered your name, I think it's so cool! Thankyou for your review, chick.

**Bluemoon4Sphinx-**Thankyou for the review, I received it when I was feeling fed up and it really helped! Thankyou!

Disclaimer: Don't sue, I don't own anything… apart from my game Animal Crossing: Wild World!!!!!!!! 

………………………………...

_**The Era of Adversity**_

**Chapter 4: Inveigling Abduction**

The flat Yugi, Anzu, Ryou and Honda shared was small, but secure. The four friends wouldn't have it any other way… apart from perhaps Ryou. The other three had tried to convince him to block up the large window in his room, but he had refused time and time again. Now it remained always locked- or so Ryou's friends thought. He had, however, a habit of opening it up at bedtime when sleep was beyond obtainable. He liked sitting there with a glass of Cherryshake- Ryou's favourite drink, flat lemonade shaken with extra sugar and a hint of cherry sauce- and look outside, pondering what it would feel like to really be a part of it. The ever-so tempting awareness of the Wicked gave Ryou a desire for the outside to enter. His spirit rested within the dark, he knew it. Something out there called to him, but his outlook was indefinite.

But that was ludicrous, Yugi had said so!

Nevertheless, Ryou was- once again- looking out of the big, open window late at night, the hostile wind hitting his face like a veil of ice. Sat upon the hefty windowsill in his pyjamas, he was listening to the typical darkness' whispers and noises. Screams in the distance, whispers a little closer. Ryou didn't know which were genuine and which were parts of his insanity-seizing mind.

"Ryou?"

Ryou hastily closed his window, but hadn't enough time to hop off the windowsill and make for his bed before Yugi entered his room. He looked as virtuous as ever, his big crimson eyes a little sleepy.

"Oh, is everything okay, Yugi?" Ryou asked a little distractedly. The wind from outside caused havoc with the tree branches, deterring his concentration. The faster Yugi was out of his room, the better. Yugi hoisted himself up onto the shelf beside Ryou, rubbing his eyes. He smiled, "Yes… what about you?"

"I'm fine, I'm just… I just couldn't sleep."

"I understand. It's hard on us all Ryou, but don't you worry. We'll _all_ be fine. We'll make it through these dark days together…"

Ryou found it bizarre the way all his friend's voices cracked with tears, or whimpers, or just from full-blown emotion itself. Ryou had no problem with talking about creatures and the shadows, and by no means needed reassuring about his welfare.

"Yes, Yugi."

"Ryou, I… I've been meaning to tell you something… w-with all this confusion going on, I don't know if it's the right time, b-but there might not be another… another t-time."

"What is it?" Ryou immediately regretted asking as Yugi began to edge closer to him. He was stuck between the window and Yugi's face, no escape. No escape from the spiky hair, no escape from the hidden crimson eyes, no escape from the puckering lips heading his way. Ryou squeaked, his eyes swelling to double their usual size. How could Yugi put him in this position? He didn't want to strike lips with this boy! "A- Y-Yugi!" came his shabby protest.

SMASH!

Glass hurtled through towards the boys, dangerous shards of it missing their faces by centimetres. This sent them both flying to the floor, Ryou curling up into a tiny ball and Yugi crawling away. Noises from outside filled the room once again, bouncing off the walls and shadows; screams and cries and crushing and crashing reverberated around the small room. The outside was truly in.

"I don't think he wants to kiss you," came a firm, male voice Ryou had never heard before. He risked a glance back at the window from between his fingers; excitement gripped his heart and rattled through his veins. Now stood in the room, by the large now-broken window, were three cloaked figures. The cloaks were long, all the way to the floor, and a hood that covered each figure's identity displayed a golden eye and chain. There was a black cloaked figure, a purple cloaked and a lilac.

"Creatures!" screamed Yugi from where he had crawled beneath Ryou's bed, his eyes wide with terror. The same firm voice spoke again, this time- Ryou realised- it came from the black cloaked figure, "Shut up you insignificant shrimp."

A haughty laugh came from the purple cloak, a deep, gruff voice followed, "I reckon we could roast him,"

"I have no doubt."

Ryou uncurled himself in order to inch backwards, gawking at the cloaked figures' every move. He hit the bed with a crunch from his spine. "No need to be afraid," the black cloak spoke with amusement, stretching out each word as if toying with the dialogue, "So how is everything, _Ryou_?"

"H-h-how do you know my n-name?" Ryou's voice was barely a whisper, his chest heaving with tension and anticipation. Who were these three? What were they doing here?

"That doesn't matter… well I guess I should have expected this. Although you're very scrawny and much paler than I presumed; you're virtually pure white."

Ryou didn't know how to reply to this but supposed it wasn't a good notion anyway.

"The only reason you're not white," said a familiar voice from the lilac cloak, "is because you dwell in the shadows and commend your heart to the darkness."

There was snickering, then, "What heart? It's been gone so long I can't remember the difference between love and hate and pain and pleasure. I think you should know that, Malik."

Ryou felt like he had just been hit round the face. Severely.

Malik? The mysterious, fetching boy he had met returning from the shop! How could he have mistaken that voice? But was it really the handsome male beneath that furtive cloak? And what was he doing _here_? How had he found Ryou, if this was not a coincidence? The questions buzzed, but no definite answer filled the gaps in Ryou's tormented brain.

"Ryou," said Malik, revealing his head by slipping off the lilac hood he wore, "You remember me? I told you you will get to know more about me later,"

**(Flashback)**

"_Aah Bakura, you can be as stubborn as you like. I will find you. Go now, but let me assure you- I will see you again-"_

"_Never!" he yelled, "I will never come back here! You will never find me!" He ran, faster than his legs, his brain or his stamina had ever let him run. He ran through the black, spike-topped gates, away from the smoky citadel. Still the voice enclosed him in a chasm of fear and hate. '**I will find you…I will see you again**.' _

**(End of Flashback)**

"Bring him," ordered the black cloak, seeming a little shaken. The purple cloaked figure began approaching Ryou obediently. "Ryou!" shrieked Yugi, "Runaway! Run, Ryou, run!"

Yugi's efforts were in vain. Ryou saw a flash of purple cloak, heard more cries from Yugi, then everything went silent. And then black; everything became black. As black as the sky outside, as black as a Fiend's heart, as black as the world.

………………………………...

**Lee: Me thinks me has the plot fixed! Whoop whoop! Let's all hope for the best that my brain can also come up with something miraculous! **

**Bakura: I doubt it.**

**Lee: So do I, Bakura, so do I. Writing this story has made me come up with trillions of new one-shot ideas! I'm trying to keep myself from writing those, though, so I can finish this! Otherwise I'll just get carried away.**

**Marik: What's new?**

**Malik: Please review! She's trying her best!**

**Ryou: Opinion-filled reviews are really nice!**


	5. Hard Hit

-1**Lee: Thankyou reviewers, love you all! And, I know it's unnecessary, but some other people do it, so I will! **

_Previously on The Era of Adversity_**: We learned of the Pharaoh being defeated and the world being shrouded in darkness. Ryou and Yugi encountered Malik on the way back from a shop **(Genius, I know) **and he was all mysterious-like. Then Malik persuaded Bakura and Marik to… well, you had to guess that bit really, because it didn't tell you that they were going to abduct him. Anyway they did, and now here we are! And also Bakura's been having these unusual flashbacks, oooh! MYSTIFYING! **

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh! I don't own any characters! I own the EARTH MUAHAHA! Okay, I don't really own the Earth either; but I will! Soon!

………………………………...

_**The Era of Adversity**_

**Chapter 5: Hard hit**

"Marik! Come here, look! He isn't waking up!" yelled Malik angrily, who was holding Ryou's limp shoulders and shaking him. Marik had deposited Ryou's body on the bed, and now Malik was attempting to wake him up while Marik and Bakura lazed on the sofa together in the other room, "You hit him too hard, Marik!"

"He'll wake up, just leave him for a while." Marik called back, letting Bakura sink into his arms a little further. Marik adored Bakura's touch, and even though he was stronger than Bakura in many ways, physical and sexual **(Lee: Perhaps not mental hehe)**, his greatest pleasure was to submerge himself into Bakura's clutches.

"Well if you'd stop making out with Bakura," Malik practically screamed, "You could help me with him!"

"And do what?" grumbled Bakura, pulling himself away from Marik and joining Malik in the bedroom, "We can't do anything until he wakes up and-"

"He won't! Marik hit him too _hard!_"

Bakura grasped Malik's wrist, "Lock him in the bedroom, or tie him on the bed so when he does wake up he can't get away,"

"Why, where are we going?"

Bakura watched Malik's mauve eyes flicker with longing for the young pale boy slumped on the bed. His eyes were closed in a peaceful sleep, his shirt revealing a small portion of his creamy belly skin. Bakura knew a typical Fiend's cravings. They involved white skin, the purest that could be found and the less worn out the better. Sure tanned skin was sexy and everything, but human albino costs sky-rocketed in the Fiend markets. Bakura knew this boy was valuable, just like he had been and still was.

**(Flashback)**

_The barred door flew back and a stern voice echoed in the small cell, "He is ready for you," it laughed, while hands shot out and grabbed his slender shoulders, "I'd say good luck, but that wouldn't help at all. He's going to make you wish you'd never been born in the Purest Form."_

**(End of Flashback)**

"The Purest Form…" Bakura whispered under his breath.

"What? Bakura! What's _wrong _with you? Where are we going?" Malik insisted.

Bakura shook his head, sending his thoughts and glossy locks flying. "Out. We haven't been out together for a while. We're going out."

"No. You can go, I'll stay here."

"Fine," Bakura turned to leave, "Don't do anything I wouldn't."

"That leaves me with a hell of a lot of options to decide from."

"Quite."

Bakura left with Marik. So as soon as the front door shut, Malik continued his shaking of Ryou. "Come on! Wake up," he persisted, "Even I wouldn't be knocked out _this_ long." He let out a little 'harrumph' and walked through the lounge to the kitchen, pouring and shaking himself a glass of Cherryshake. Malik had a sweet tooth and never did like the blood-riddled drink Bakura obtained and kept in the fridge in carton stacks. Apparently the ingredients were something like _diluted and sweetened blonde-haired boy blood with a hint of honey_ and came in different flavours, like _Dark-haired boy _or _Ginger-haired girl_. There even seemed to be a low-fat reduced sugar carton of it further back. Bakura and him had always had different tastes, but they do say opposites attract.

**Lee: I'm going to write shorter chapters from now on. I don't know whether people prefer that or not, but sometimes I myself find it hard to read and focus properly on a huge piece of writing that seemingly have no end. So I'll do them shorter, see how it goes and if people complain I'll write huge chunks. I just think it's easier to digest in smaller portions! And also I don't think Cherryshake is a real drink (if it is, please inform me) but it plays a significant part in the story!**

**Ryou: PLEAASEE review.**

**Malik: Pretty please cherry-on-top?**

**Lee: Shake shake Cherryshake!**


	6. Shake Shake Cherryshake

-1**Lee: And here we are with Chapter 6! It isn't meant to be a poem at the start, and it does get normal further on. Or as normal as this thing goes, anyhow. Recently I discovered Gravitation. IT ROCKS! But I still love YuGiOh, I'm afraid. BAKURA ROCKS! Lorna Shadows, I really don't think Cherryshake would taste very nice. Hehe. Flat lemonade + sugar + cherry sauce - shaken REVOLTING. Well probably anyway. Hehe, never tried it myself and probably never will! **

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of YuGiOh, people, you would _completely_ know if I did! I'd make them wear different outfits… there'd be no Anzu… Bakura would rule the world… it would be made an eighteen and be on at 1:00 in the morning…!

………………………………...

_**The Era of Adversity**_

**Chapter 6: Shake shake Cherryshake **

_Shake shake shake._

_Shake._

_Shake shake._

_Shake._

Ryou dreamt of ice cream.

Chocolate.

Ponies.

Ribbons.

Grass.

Dew.

Sheep.

A road.

Trees.

A forest.

Enclosing him.

The sun.

Dying.

Darkness.

Ghosts.

Enveloping him.

Screaming.

Crying.

Shouting.

His hands snap to his ears.

He falls.

He squirms beneath the weight of the voices.

They scream.

They cry.

They shout.

They pull him.

Pulling.

Pushing.

Pulling.

Pushing.

_Help! Yugi! _Ryou pleads.

**Come on! **Call the voices.

_Help!_

**Wake up.**

_Leave me alone!_

**Even I wouldn't be knocked out _this _long.**

Then they stop.

The forest releases him.

The air clears.

The place brightens.

So bright.

Orange.

So bright.

Yellow.

So bright.

Cream.

So bright.

White.

Nothing.

So bright, there is nothing.

White.

White.

Then black.

"Wha-?" Ryou jumped up, wincing as his head began throbbing. Oh, the pain! Jesus, he must have one hell of an injury. But what from?

Blinking rapidly, he brought his vision into focus. As he did, memories came soaring back, overwhelming his already-aching head. He was sat on a bed, a bed with red sheets, apart from… Ryou didn't want to guess what had caused that stain. The bed was in a small dark room with black walls apart from… Ryou didn't want to guess what had caused _that_ stain, either. He stood up, swaying a little. The door to the room was open, but the window on the left wasn't. Did he dare head for the doorway? What would be waiting for him? Would the darkness give way to his worst fear? Ryou found himself contemplating the words 'fear' and 'fantasy.' Taking a few steps forward, Ryou found himself hoping it wasn't all a dream. It couldn't have been, could it?

The door aperture gave way to a large- what looked like- Lounge. There were two sofas straight ahead, a door to the right and a doorway with a light to the left. On the wall immediately to the left of Ryou hung a huge, thin television. Ryou wondered if he was in a rich person's home, but then why would the Lounge have just two old, ugly sofas and a TV with a cabinet beneath it? It looked like an abandoned room, or one not given much nurture at all. Whatever stains were in the bedroom, Ryou realised, were also all over the sofas. He gulped, taking small reluctant steps forward and to the left; the light in the next room exposed a small pine table with four chairs. As Ryou got closer, he heard slurping. His trembling knees made his feet pause, wondering whether to go on. His curiosity grew along with his heartbeat, this was like an adventure! The slurping grew louder as his body moved closer, finally crossing the threshold.

Stood there, about two metres away with his back turned to Ryou, stood Malik. Ryou could tell it was him even from the back, his stood straight and his hair wafted a little through his arm movements.

Before Ryou could think what to do next, he turned. A glass in hand, Malik turned around in time just to see fluffy white hair whooshing away.

"Ryou?" Malik set down his glass and ran into the Lounge where the young boy sat quivering against the far wall. Malik could tell he was terrified from how his body moved, and the eyes that were as big as globes.

"Ryou," Malik said quietly, not wanting to frighten the cute male any further, "How are you feeling? Does your head hurt?" Malik took steady steps towards the boy and leant down, gazing into his chocolate eyes. "You're okay?"

"Y-yes… where a-am I?"

"A long way away from… where you were before," Malik pulled on Ryou's wrist, jerking him to his feet. Ryou stood, eyes locked to the floor while Malik watched him.

"W-where?"

"I… I've been forbidden to tell you that…"

Ryou should have guessed, the Fiends had made sure there was no escape from… wherever he was. If he left, he'd probably be eaten alive. He was safer here… for now. He thought of what the worst these Fiends could do to him. What kinds of torture could they make him endure? Were there punishments around here? He was pondering these when a soft hand converged with his chin, pulling it towards a pair of lips Ryou couldn't reject.

Breathing through his nose, Malik made the kiss last longer. Snaking his hand around Ryou's head, he eased the boy closer to him, gliding his other hand under the boy's shirt and up his back. The skin felt like satin, liquefying against his fingers. Heaps of excitement filled Malik's stomach, soaring through his blood, supplying his limbs with the movement they needed. His tongue slipped through Ryou's lips, exploring his mouth while his arms wrapped around his back, gripping him viciously. Malik grew hot. This boy was his for the taking!

In one swift movement, Malik was on top of Ryou on the sofa, whisking his shirt off before Ryou's. Creamy skin melted against Malik's fingers, lips and belly. Skin on skin was like butter on hot toast.

Gasps broke free from Ryou's mouth, his back curved and his fingers gripped the tarnished sofa cover. _Jesus! _What could one boy do to him? He didn't even know how he had arrived in this position or why he had given in without a fight. Was it the excruciating splendour of their skin? Was it the fiery kisses, the mauve eyes, or the Cherryshake lips?

Ryou couldn't think any more as he felt Malik's groin pounding against his own. Evil, darkness and fear had never felt so amazing.

Ryou decided to blame the Cherryshake.

………………………………...

**Lee: Could someone- if their heart is big enough- give me some links to some ace Gravitation videos or episode thingies? I'll read English subs, I don't mind, because I know the English episodes have been banned on YouTubey. Don't worry people, I will NOT stop writing (although I'm sure some people would like me to HA!) YuGiOh stories, because I just love it so much and I can't be bothered to rearrange my bedroom walls. (",) **

**Ryou: Please review.**

**Malik: She'd love it so much! **


	7. System?

-1**Lee: Hello! Thankyou my lovely, cuddly, nice, loveliest, cuddliest, nicest reviewers in the world! I realise this is a long chapter… I think. Ok, so I'm not too good at keeping to what I say. Ah well, I have variety and that's good.**

Disclaimer: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! How many times do I have to tell you? I don't own YuGiOh, any other anime, any of the characters, I don't own the plot (not that I'd want to seen as Bakura is defeated) and I don't make any money! The only way I make money is from my job… that I don't have.

………………………………...

_**The Era of Adversity**_

**Chapter 7: System?**

"Hurry up," said Bakura impatiently, watching Marik drift along aimlessly behind him.

"What's the rush? Scared Malik and the boy are-"

"No."

Marik chortled, but let the conversation go. They were only a few blocks away from the apartment where Malik and Ryou were, but- thanks to Marik- were getting nowhere fast. Marik still seemed high from playing with the boy they had found on their journey. Bakura thought it was an ugly boy, but Marik didn't seem to think so. As a result, Bakura had been left to his own devices for a whole hour.

"Are you still thinking about that boy?" Bakura asked, reaching through a shop's shattered window and retrieving a small chocolate bar.

"Yes," replied Marik, catching up with Bakura at this point, "Why didn't you like him? He was so pretty!" Marik motioned for a piece of the chocolate bar, only to be greeted by the wrapper.

"Go get some of your own… and he wasn't pretty. He was too conceited for a mortal."

"No he wasn't, he was trying to be brave!"

"Exactly. What's the point in a human trying to be heroic against us?"

Marik sneered, catching Bakura's wrist and gnawing his earlobe, "You're so wicked, Bakura. I like it."

"Gerroff-"

"Sure the boy was pretty. You outclass him and everyone else by a mile,"

"Glad you feel that way." Bakura replied, wafting Marik away.

**(Flashback)**

"_Aah Bakura. I've had many slaves- in that sense too- but you outclass them all. You are The Purest Form, the bounty of all sexual relief. Born upon this world to please… and that's just what you will do!"_

_Bakura shrieked in the silence, the pain gripping him like a tight belt. His teeth were bared and his eyes jammed shut, while brackish tears plummeted down his cheeks. His breathing was hoarse and his fingers attempted to let out the pain and tension surge that blazed through his body by clasping his Master's shoulders mercilessly. "Y-you'll never get away with this… you'll p-pay…"_

_His Master's laughter overwhelmed Bakura's roars of pain._

**(End of Flashback)**

"Hey Bakura, wrong way." Marik pulled Bakura's wrist again, taking him down the correct street, "And I thought I was delusional."

They arrived at the apartment a few minutes later, and, standing outside the old, grey door, Bakura clasped Marik's arm. "Hear that?" he whispered.

"No." Marik tried for the doorknob, but Bakura pulled him back and stuck his own ear against the door. He began to snigger.

"What is it? I can't hear anything!" complained Marik.

"Keep your voice down," Bakura ordered, moving his ear up a little, "Come here." He pulled Marik against the door, and then pushed his head to it.

"I hear it!" Marik squealed under his breath, "Oh God Bakura… it turns me on! It's Malik and the boy, right?"

"Of course it is!" Bakura snapped.

Marik licked his lips and pressed his ear harder, "But it could be some other Fiend that's got in."

"They all know Malik is ours. They wouldn't _dare_." Bakura salvaged a cigarette and lighter and then, taking a puff, shoved Marik away from the door and opened it quietly. Marik growled, but followed all the same. They sneaked through the kitchen as quiet as mice- a gift Fiend's were born with- and were met by a squawk from Malik.

"Bakura!" Malik had jumped from the sofa and stood like a lemon in the middle of the lounge, his chest bare and his pants unzipped. Ryou was laid on his back on the sofa with his shirt off and Bakura noticed his chest was heaving rapidly. Malik began to stutter after zipping up his trousers, "A-a-a hi! I-"

"Have fun?" asked Bakura curtly.

"Sounded like it," added Marik.

"I can justify this," struggled Malik, scampering after his two companions who marched back into the kitchen. Bakura sat on top of the counter with his cigarette and watched Malik squirm uncomfortably.

The three were usually faithful to one another, defying these rules only when torturing a human. Their term for this was 'fooling around' and it kept all emotions **(Lee: Yes, I do believe I said emotions… oh come on, Fiends can have them too right? Let's not make them feel left out!) **and jealousy controlled. It also kept the three from harming each other in physical ways, which made them stronger and more resistant from other Fiends.

Bakura knew Malik was clement and hardly ever 'fooled around.' This was also how he knew- from now- Malik would be attached to the boy, eliminating any possibilities of liberating him. Not that Bakura really wanted to… after all, the boy was "pretty" as Malik or Marik might put it.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I got carried away, and I won't make excuses." Malik blurted, "I won't do it again. It wasn't my fault though. He enticed me."

"That's an excuse," said Marik.

"It was his eyes! They're big and they were talking to-" Malik stopped when Bakura put out his cigarette and walked past him and back into the lounge. "You think he's angry?" he asked Marik.

"Not as mad as he feigns." Marik replied reassuringly.

Ryou sat on the dirty sofa, trembling. He had put his shirt back on hurriedly, thinking he was definitely about to get penalized. Well, he had made out with a creature! A Fiend! A soul of the darkness! Yet he didn't feel dirty, or wrong or… repentant. He felt renewed, or as if he had achieved something. His only thoughts now, however, were the other two. What were they going to do to him? Maybe he should try to escape now? No, it wasn't possible. His feet would not budge, like they were influenced by his desires.

Desire was such a dangerous thing!

"Boy."

Ryou jumped. The white haired Fiend had entered the room alone. The first time Ryou had seen this Fiend was only a few moments ago when he had walked in while him and Malik were on the sofa. Ryou was speechless at how similar this Fiend looked compared to him. The only complete contrast Ryou could tell so far was the fact his other was so dark. He looked cruel and heartless, sexy and attractive, mysterious and refined- all in one!

"A-a-a-" Ryou couldn't help but gawp as the other came close enough to kiss him, leaning his hands on the back of the sofa and causing Ryou to sink into the back cushions. Their eyes met while the Fiend spoke, "You are to stay in this building, which means no trying to escape. You understand?"

Ryou nodded his head quickly. His fingers had gripped the sofa edge without him realising it, and now they were paler from blood loss. He kept his lips firmly closed, fearful of initiating any improper sound. This Fiend was agonizingly more desirable than Malik, Ryou thought, why couldn't there be more humans like this? Why did _he _have to fall for creatures? Who would most likely discard him after they were finished? Why was it always _him?_

"If you try to escape, you will fail." continued the Fiend, still staring intently at Ryou, "We may be more dangerous than most things you would find out there, but I think you're on the safe side for now. That is… if you comply with our system."

"S-s-system?" Ryou kept his voice quiet.

"You'll find it out as we go on. What we do best." Bakura sneered and moved his head a little further forward, coercing Ryou's head back into the cushions more. Then Bakura stood up straight and Marik came scurrying in, "Bakura, I'm hungry!"

Ryou whimpered a little at this, which received a smirk from the Fiends. Malik then entered and put on his shirt. Ryou didn't think he had been chastised, as the Fiend showed no signs of fear or regret.

"I'm not going to eat you," said Marik, laughing, "WEEVIL!"

Ryou watched as a small, insect-like creature came scuttling from a tiny door behind the sofa, one which he had not noticed before. He was looking at this when the creature stopped and began ogling at him. Ryou stared back, unsure whether to be worried or…

"No Weevil, don't tie him up." said Malik calmly, sitting down on the sofa next to Ryou. Bakura had hopped onto the back of the sofa, his feet on the arm.

"How can serve me, Masters?" said Weevil in a monotone.

Ryou realised his grammar wasn't really correct, but didn't think it was best to highlight this mistake as Marik began laughing again, "We've taught you well, Weevil!"

Ryou noticed Malik had slunk into the sofa a bit further and closed his eyes, while Bakura watched Weevil a little cautiously. Ryou watched this, wondering why Bakura would be suspicious of the little insect, when the Fiend's gaze shifted and located his own. Ryou looked away rather hurriedly.

"I want a steak and… some pork chops. Four big ones. And two lamb chops." ordered Marik, counting on his fingers, "With some kebabs. Chicken and lamb ones. Three of them. Big ones."

"Will that be all, Master Marik?" droned Weevil, his eyes flitting from Ryou to Malik, then to Bakura almost as an afterthought. Of course Bakura was staring back.

"Yes, it will. And be quick; my stomach can't take much more."

"As you wish." Weevil scurried away.

"Tired, Malik?" asked Marik, sitting down in front of the small cabinet and opening it to reveal DVD upon DVD upon DVD.

"No." replied Malik, opening his eyes which lit up when they saw Marik at the cabinet, "Are we watching a DVD?"

"Yes! A gory one!"

"No, I want to watch Mary Poppins!"

"Poopins, you idiot."

"No, it's Poppins."

Ryou wondered why they got so fired up about a DVD, but then it dawned on him they were Fiends after all. Having lived in the darkness all their lives they had probably only just discovered technology, which was an exciting thing. Malik and Marik began squabbling.

"Bakura," Malik whinged, "Tell him. I want to watch Mary Poppins."

"It's POOPINS!" cried Marik.

"No, it ISN'T!"

"We'll watch Chainsaw Massacre." confirmed Bakura, bounding off the sofa and picking out the DVD from the cabinet. He set the DVD in the player that was hidden and pressed play.

Ryou hid behind Malik's shoulder quite frequently, which was much to Malik's delight, although he too was hiding behind Bakura's shoulder. Marik sat in front of the TV, eyes glazed with passion of the film. Every now and then, he would roar with support for the madman.

He had completely forgotten about Weevil.

Who wasn't in his room cooking meat for Marik. In fact he was far away, running into the night.

Heading for Akefia.

………………………………...

**Lee: I think my endings are just TOO COOL! I like to leave cliff-hangers, if you haven't already noticed. I think I've done one for almost every chapter… maybe. Has anyone been to London? Random question I know, but I want to know what The Eye is like to ride on… yes, I live in England but I have never been there! HA! C.B.A I think now I've written this, it is clear where the plot is heading but I won't say anything anyway, hehe. What does C.B.A stand for?**

**Bakura: If you want to live… you'd review.**

**Marik: I'm going to come and EAT you!**

**Bakura: Marik… I always knew you were more insane than me.**


	8. Perfidy

-1**Lee: Welcome back my favourite readers! I hope my story hasn't bored you too much. I haven't been bored writing it, but my chapters seem to be coming up later and laaaaater… but please give me a break, because the school is giving me a hard time. And with Christmas approaching, I don't think I can get the next chapter up until afterwards, I'll try but heavens don't hold your breath. Sorry for the delay and the shortness of this chapter, but as soon as Christmas is over I'll get this story kicking again.**

Disclaimer: Don't own it. But it's Christmas soon so I don't care.

………………………………...

_**The Era of Adversity**_

**Chapter 8: Perfidy **

Weevil cowered a little when he approached the enormous, smoky gates that were heavily guarded. He was just about to walk up to them when a tall, thin man with long, flowing white hair and odd eyes popped out from the darkness. Weevil trembled, "Dartz… such a pleasure-"

"What do you want, _Weevil_?" Dartz sneered.

"I-I have some news- gossip, if you will- for his magnificence."

"Concerning? If it is one of your masters, you know you can get imprisoned for tell-tales."

"I-I know… however I recently found out one of my masters has a special… relationship with his magnificence. I assure you-"

"Weevil, you are not to be trusted. Why would should we-"

"Bakura."

Dartz's features lit up considerably as he stepped aside and let the insect-like being past. Weevil entered the gates, which closed behind him with a colossal slam. He walked up a snaky path, then through an open door which was waiting for him. Up some stairs, he entered a huge, circular room which was lit up with skull-like candles **(Lee: Bought one ages ago for Halloween -)**.

"Weevil!" bellowed Akefia from his throne at the centre of the room, "You have news?"

Weevil stepped timidly forward, keeping his eyes alert for Akefia's guards, who were dotted around the room. "I-I-I do, your magnificence… about-"

"I know. How about me and you have a little tête-à-tête?" Akefia rose from his seat, then strode over to Weevil and wrapped his arm around the small shoulders, exposing his strength. Akefia lowered his voice as he went on, "You know where Bakura is?"

"A-a yes but-" stammered Weevil, this wasn't what he came for!

"Tell me!"

"But you magnificence… I have much deeper information for you."

Akefia stood up straight, his mouth a fine curve, "It must be Christmas." He sat back upon his throne and scowled at Weevil, "Fine then. Divulge all, slave."

"A-a… yes… well your magnificence, it took me a while to get here because Bakura transferred south-"

"Of course!" blurted Akefia, "Continue."

"Now, Bakura dwells in a flat with two other Fiends-" Weevil began to get irritated from interruptions.

"Who?"

"Malik and Marik. But please, your magnificence, this isn't all to do with Ba-"

Akefia started cackling, "Those too sun-bed fanatics? HA!"

"Your magnificence! There is another Pure Form!"

"WHAT? THAT'S BRILLIANT!" Akefia nearly fell off his throne.

"Please, your magnificence, give me time to clarify. This young boy is not a Fiend, he is a human-"

"A human? Such a wonder I have never encountered! You're sure of your find?"

"Positive. The Fiends captured him-"

"It all makes sense!" chuckled Akefia, waving his arms around, "A human would have no rub off from darkness… I can't believe I haven't thought of it before… we must capture him at once!"

Weevil smiled and informed Akefia of the location of the flat, "So, your magnificence, though I retreated to the south, I have only been loyal to you."

"Yes, however…" Akefia scratched his chin with an wicked grin, then turned to his closest guard, "Is it, or is it not, a crime for slaves to betray their masters, under every circumstance?"

"That is true, your magnificence." confirmed the guard, "Shall I-?"

Weevil screeched as guard's took hold of him, "B-b-b-b-b-but! A-Akefia!"

Akefia cackled again, "Guards, find me a few of your best Fiends. We're going on a little trip."

………………………………...

**Lee: Sorry, that was exceptionally short. Is Dartz spelt like that? I hope everyone's liking it so far!**

**Marik: Reviews are just so damn sexy!**

**Bakura: Not as sexy as me. **


	9. Lemon

-1**Lee: Alright, this chapter is the well-waited-for lemon (as the name may suggest)! For my reviewers who didn't request it/don't like it it's ok because nothing else happens in the chapter apart from Ryou and Bakura OBVIOUSLY get closer. But anyway you can just bypass it. I'm not too good at lemon- it's really not modesty- so please cut me some slack. I am trying to outdo my last attempt on lemon which is my Love or Desire oneshot, if you haven't read it you could read it and compare! Oh, just in case you didn't know, it's essentially Ryou x Bakura, with bits of everyone blended in. Like a drink! Hehe. No Akefia I'm afraid. **

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters & I'm definitely not making any money from this lemon!

………………………………...

_**The Era of Adversity**_

**Chapter 9: Lemon**

Ryou's ears pricked up at the sound of murmuring from Marik and Malik. The three of them were huddled together on the big red bed with Marik in the middle, supposedly watching 'Eyes Wide Shut.' However Ryou, as soon as he found out what the film was mainly about, had closed his eyes and rested his nose in the crook of Marik's neck. Instinctively, Marik had wrapped his arm around Ryou's waist. All had been quiet until whispers and giggles and muttering escaped from the two Fiends.

"This film is making me horny," Marik whispered, to which Malik exploded into a seizure of giggles.

"You're always horny!" Malik was sat up now, with his arm propped up to hold his face close to Marik's. His hand, Ryou spotted, was meticulously laid at the top of Marik's inner thigh.

"I can't help it, especially with you and Kura around… and then what did you go and do? You found Ryou!" Ryou squeaked as Marik pulled him and ended up trapped beneath the big Fiend, crotches together.

"He is really sexy, isn't he?" agreed Malik, nuzzling his face against Ryou's and tickling his side, instantaneously causing Ryou to wriggle. Marik moaned at the connection and crashed his lips against Ryou's. Their tongues entered, probed and lifted. Meanwhile Malik hummed and ran his fingers through the young boy's fluffy white bangs, before dashing out of the bedroom.

"Where has he gone?" breathed Ryou, pushing his palms against Marik's chest to prevent another kiss.

"Well…" Marik slithered down the pale chest, coming to a stop at the bottom seams of the thin shirt then whisking it off to expose soft flesh. Marik kissed it, "He has gone-" again, "-to-" again, "-get-" again, "-Bakura." and again. Ryou's body stiffened at the name, and Marik felt it. He brought his face up to level Ryou's, "Are you scared of him?"

Ryou said nothing.

"HA! You are the first human we've had to actually fancy one of us. All the rest were boring."

"I-I don't fancy him!"

"There's no point denying it, your eyes have already spoken for you."

Ryou sniffed, not knowing how else to disagree without speaking. Perhaps he did feel that way? He wasn't sure himself, so had no idea how Marik had guessed at what he had been contemplating for so long.

The bedroom door slammed open, hitting the wall with the force of two horny Fiends… and that's exactly what came flying through. Bakura landed upon Malik whose shirt had already been whipped off somewhere back in the Lounge. Malik seemed not to have stopped giggling, until Bakura fixed his lips with his own.

"I knew Bakura was as bad as me." confirmed Marik, watching Bakura's face as he eased off the floor. Malik darted to the bed and sat behind Marik, arms hung a little possessively around his neck.

"You had loads of Marik last time, Bakura," Malik whinged, "I want him tonight."

"Looks like I'll be having the human to myself then," Bakura sneered, straddling Ryou as Marik and Malik landed with a thud on the floor at the foot of the bed, out of sight but not of sound **(Lee: Ha!)**.

Ryou blushed as he felt he was nearly hard just from the link of his and Bakura's pelvises, but his thoughts went cloudy as he was kissed surprisingly gently. Slowly, painstakingly, Bakura slid the tip of his tongue over the pale bottom lip, then the top one, before skimming his tongue in and around Ryou's mouth. Bakura sensed the human's hesitancy and felt the small chest beneath him heave already, he presumed the boy didn't have much experience- if any. He smirked as he ended the kiss and sank into the small boy's body, generating a groan and a pull of the bedcovers. "I'd like to make you suffer," Bakura whispered in Ryou's ear, "And I see that this will be easy considering you're very new to this system." Bakura's fingertips undid Ryou's pant's buttons in a flash, then he slipped down the small frame and pulled at the remaining clothes of his and Ryou's.

Ryou didn't know how he could suffer, what with Bakura's touch feeling like silk against his skin. Every stroke and tap sent thunderbolts down his spine and left his brain feeling a little dizzy and overwhelming.

Bakura kissed Ryou's forehead, then nibbled his ear while tapping two fingers down the skin on the thin inner thigh.

Ryou wheezed as Bakura's two fingers traced small steps around his body, followed by a flick of his tongue. Ryou was on edge and ready when he felt Bakura slowly push up inside of him. Slowly, but painfully. He whimpered at the terrible pain, so this was what Bakura meant by suffer. Ryou had his eyes squeezed shut, but guessed Bakura was probably sniggering at him, having a laugh at the human's expense.

Bakura, however, was finding it impossible to keep his breathing under control. Ryou's muscles were gripping him so tight and the feeling sent shivers all over him, as well as the thought of what he was doing.

A Purest Form human. Planted on the earth as clean and innocent as one could be, granted with voluptuousness and an inviolable façade. Sought after, but tough to last with. Bakura knew he wouldn't last very long after they had begun, but once he felt he was as far in as possible, he relished the sensation. Easing gradually out made Bakura initiate elusive pants. Then in, then out. Faster with every access, closer at every exit. Ryou was groaning and gasping, having got over the pain and seized the pleasure. Now and then he'd writhe and squirm beneath Bakura, from which Bakura tilted forward and restrained Ryou's hands above his head. He had forgotten how wriggly they could be, but he didn't need extra work on his hands.

"K-Kura…" Ryou breathed, his insides burning and his sensations flying.

Bakura closed his eyes as he started sweating, his hair limply hanging about his face as he entered a blithe, calm state. He revelled in it for as long as he could, breathing heavily. He moaned as he released what he had building up to and Ryou's hold on him tightened as he tensed. Bakura's body relaxed as he heard Ryou's last groan and he gave the boy's stomach one last, appreciative kiss before rolling sideways off him. He rested his chin on Ryou's forehead and delayed his eyes from closing until the droopy eyelids of Ryou's had closed first.

"ARGH MARIK NOT THERE YOU STUPID GIGOLO!" Malik screeched, a pair of black underpants flying across the room.

Bakura sniggered and let his fingers link with Ryou's.

………………………………...

**Lee: Rightyho that was it. Sorry for the rubbishness, the shortness, the rubbishness, the briefness and the rubbishness. I'm sorry. I'll get back to the story and the next chapter will be up soon x**


	10. Implacable Capture

**Lee: Hiya! Thankyou for all the reviews, I took them all into account & hopefully they'll improve my work! I appreciate everything you say, I swear.**

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh or anything wild like that, but I do own an ipod. It rocks. 

………………………………...

_**The Era of Adversity**_

**Chapter 10: Implacable Capture **

Ryou woke up expecting to be surrounded by Fiends, but he was alone in the bed. Yesterday had been scary at first with Bakura, but now Ryou realised he felt like a part of the Fiends. He felt safer in their arms, with their breath down his neck, than he did in his own home, in his own school, surrounded by humans.

He sat up in the bed and mused for a while. Was he actually better off here? Looking at the bedcover, he recollected the night before. He reached out with a wobbly hand and touched the spot where he had been laid. It all felt like a dream, like it had never happened. It was surreal, the way he remembered every kiss, every touch, every noise, every nibble, every bit of agony and pain, every bit of pleasure and content- even though throughout he felt numb with fervour. He couldn't believe it, the way he felt, never mind explain it.

Ryou shifted the quilt from his legs and stood up. As soon as he stood up, however, a twinge of pain shot through his spine and he cringed. Cold air shot up his bare body instantly. He couldn't remember where his underpants were, but he spied some shorts in the corner of the room and hobbled into them. He managed to zip them up then pull on one of Bakura's shirts. Opening the bedroom door slowly (as if an ambush was awaiting him), Ryou let himself out of the room quietly. Half-anticipating to see three figures on the sofa, he was surprised to find no one. He limped through to the kitchen and collapsed onto a chair. He let his forehead plop onto the table and took a deep breath. Where were the Fiends? Were they playing a trick on him? It seemed like something they would do.

"What's wrong, little Ryou?" Bakura's voice rang from behind the small boy. Ryou would have jumped, but he was too tired and instead just replied with a choked 'mmph.'

"The Fiends have taken their profit from you already, I see," Ryou eyes widened as the voice continued, "Such a shame. Still, not all is lost."

That wasn't Bakura's voice. It was too scratchy, like it was thousands of years old. Ryou tensed when he felt a rough hand touch his shoulder.

"No need to fear me, human. I have quite a… _history_ with your beloved Bakura. No need to fear, Akefia will take care of you."

Bakura put out his cigarette, picked up the knife and began cutting the undercooked slab of meat sadistically into shreds. He thought about yesterday and of his past, putting two and two together. He knew now. The Purest Form wasn't something to be taken lightly. They pleased too easily, he figured. From his experience he knew what the norm was when it came to sex and now completely understood.

CRASH

Bakura swung round to Weevil's door that he had entered a long while ago. He dashed to it and began tugging on the small handle, cursing. He had known there was something in the house! A dark, unruly presence floated around, but his instincts had been subdued by his pining for the young boy that had lain asleep in the bed. The sinister company was familiar too and he knew just who it was and where Weevil had been.

Bakura tugged once more and flung the unhinged door over his shoulder, before scampering out and racing into four strong arms that held him fast.

Akefia cackled as Bakura struggled against his guards that held his arms behind his back. Bakura bared his fangs, "Akefia!"

Akefia laughed and clasped Bakura's chin and stared deep into his eyes. Bakura bit his lip as his mind swelled with images he had held back for years. His eyes glazed and his mind overflowed with pain.

"Bakura, Bakura, Bakura." Akefia leered, eyeing Bakura's new body. He had been much skinnier years previously, now his body looked stronger and more capable, but his eyes held much depth. Depth that Akefia knew he had caused, "Your pain isn't exactly the kind you can forget, is it, Bakura? You suppress it all you can but the past will always catch up with you."

Bakura couldn't say anything, his brain was in overdrive. He trembled and groaned as pain thundered around his body. Memories screamed at him; old voices cried and mature tears resumed their deed. The room swirled and his knees hit the floor, before his arms became loose and shot up to his head. The pain! The suffering and the agony hit him like a bullet. Monstrosity captured his brain and vivid pictures clasped his mind, making his body shake.

"Bakura!" Akefia grabbed his shoulders and yelled at him, cackling when he could, "You thought your pain was bad, just wait. You'll die! You'll kill yourself from the suffering! Your revenge will never come about, you complete wreck!" Bakura's head hit the floor as Akefia let go of him, "Bring the human and make sure this one can't follow."

He felt jolts of pain in his side and face and blood began oozing from his body. It hurt, but the sound of Ryou's screams hurt him more.

He'd have his revenge yet.

Ryou screamed until his voice broke and his eyes saw nothing but black. He felt cold air on his face, but everything around him was so dark he couldn't make anything out. Rough hands kept grabbing at him and he felt like a piece of luggage, unable to hinder his journey. He felt useless and vulnerable for a long period of time, until at last his view became a little clearer. Figures leapt about in front of him and gossiping commenced as he approached a pair of huge, smoky gates. Further on he was carried until the cold air ceased and he was set back upon his feet. He was led through a small passageway and into a large room filled with… cages? No. They were cells. Small cells. Ryou was guided past dozens of them, all with a small light above the locked entrance. Ryou passed some scary looking people, who had come up to the bars and began shouting insults at him.

"Akefia's new slave," one said.

"That'll save me," replied another.

Ryou trembled and stopped in his tracks now and then, which received a push from the Fiend escorting him. Slave? He didn't want to be a slave! He stopped again and this time he was thrown to the floor. He squealed as his palms hit the cold, stone floor and started to throb.

"PaniK!" A figure stood ahead of Ryou and was unlocking one of the cells, before tugging Ryou up by his thin wrist, "PaniK," he spat, "Akefia said _unscathed_. If you want punishing by all means throw this one about."

The Fiend behind Ryou grunted, "Let me guess. He's to be delivered to Akefia's room tomorrow morning?"

"Exactly."

Ryou was roughly shoved into the dingy cell, before the Fiends locked the door behind him and sauntered away. The lock was huge and there was absolutely no way out in one piece, so Ryou slouched onto the smelly, dirty bed provided. He sniffled and wiped his eyes, and prayed for a rescue.

"Oh Bakuraaa!" Malik sang, walking in the front door and placing the bags he carried onto the table. He frowned when there was no answer.

"I'm not your packhorse Malik!" Marik complained, stumbling into the kitchen before tossing his bags on the floor, "You shop like a bloody woman. I mean we don't even need half of this stuff. I know it's free but you still go crazy; I know we were in the Shadow Realm for a long time and shopping wasn't exactly top of the to-do list mmm mmm mmm mm m mm!"

Malik had his hand over Marik's mouth, "Ssh," he muttered, "Do you hear that?"

Marik mumbled. Then shook his head.

"Silence. What are Bakura and Ryou doing? They can't be doing much, there'd be more noise."

Marik mumbled. Then nodded his head.

The young Fiend walked up to the lounge doorframe, a little hesitant as whether to go in. "Malik…" Marik said carefully, tugging Malik back over to him, "You're standing in blood."

Malik looked down at the floor where a trail of blood led into the lounge. His eyes began to fill up. "W-what's happened?!"

The two Fiends shot into the lounge where Bakura was slumped and shaking on the sofa, encircled in a dripping puddle of blood. His hair was tinged with red at the ends and his eyelids were droopy, no energy left in him from dragging himself from the kitchen.

"Shit!" Marik exclaimed, before going back to the kitchen and opening every medical cabinet they had.

"Bakura. Oh no… Bakura!" Malik placed his hands on the now paler than white cheeks and sobbed. Bakura's lips were swelled and blue while his fingers quavered with cold and lack of blood. Malik turned the ghost-like Fiend over gently, until he was laid properly on his back, "What happened Bakura?" he whispered, clutching his companion's shoulders and continuously brushing his lips over every feature of his face.

"R-Ryou has been-" Bakura gritted his teeth, the pain still fresh and thundering around his body, "K-k-kidnapped."

Marik returned with a cloth, some bandages and a bottle of healing lotion. Very carefully he peeled the blood stained shirt from Bakura's body, before dribbling lotion on the first gash he found. Bakura groaned as the liquid attacked his flesh, "A-Akefia took him. I-I-I know how t-to get him b-back… I." Bakura sighed at his own frailty, irritated with himself at being so weak. He took in a large, agonizing breath before carrying on, "I know where th-they've gone. I-I can take us th-there." Bakura trembled worse just thinking about where Ryou had been taken, but tried to focus on Malik's touches and kisses.

"We'll get you better first," Malik said softly into Bakura's ear, while planting reassuringly sweet kisses on the cold cheeks, "You'll be ok." He held onto his ghost tightly, kissing away the pain, washing away the dried tears with his own.

………………………………...

**Lee: Ok please read and review! I just had to cut this one off right at that bit. I like that ending. Not that I like sad endings, I just happen to like that one. I hope you all enjoyed it! **

**Bakura: Why do I have to be the one that suffers? **

**Lee: Because. Everyone loves you so it's inevitable.**

**Ryou: Read and review please so I can be rescued. You wouldn't… #eyes brim with tears# wouldn't… l-leave me there w-would you? **


	11. Truth for Tale

**Lee: Thankyou my beautiful reviewers. Yes, beauty comes from within and you've proven to me that you have plenty of beauty inside you by reviewing! Anyway, this chapter is a revealing chapter. No, sorry, it does not take it's knickers off and run around the street. Oh and my computer has this block thing for naughty words, so you might see a word with a full stop in the middle of it. That is so my computer doesn't pick it up hehe, oh how technology can be fooled.**

Disclaimer: I am a non-owner of zee lovely characters I am fooling around with. But I have an incredible plan! It involves zee world domination plan B. Yes, zee plan A failed…

………………………………...

_**The Era of Adversity**_

**Chapter 11: Truth for Tale**

"Are you sure you're alright? It takes longer than an hour for the healing potion to work properly…"

"Malik! I am fine but you're not _helping_!"

Malik was sat on Bakura's knee, setting kisses all over his face. Marik was sat beside them twiddling the white hair with little red stains in it, simply glad to bask in Bakura's company.

"So about Ryou," Malik turned his tone to serious, hopping off Bakura, "He's with Akefia. When is the best time to storm his little kingdom?"

"Tonight." Bakura replied.

"Ok. What about guards?"

"I know where they'll all be. At what time they go to sleep and swap over and that."

"How do we know where Ryou will be?" Malik was now stood, shuffling his feet a little.

"In the dungeons in one of the small cells- it's where he keeps all of his slaves."

Malik frowned, "Slaves? Akefia has servants, why does he need slaves?"

"Se.x, amusement, to dress up…" Bakura paused, "To fool around with."

Malik's eyes expanded, "He'll…"

"Yeah." Bakura stood up and attempted to tend to his shoulder wound, the only one that wasn't healing suitably. He needed a mirror. The shirtless Fiend made for the bedroom, but his tracks were halted by Malik's question. "How do you know all this, 'Kura?" Bakura had his back to his companions, not taking a chance at eye contact.

He had thought he would know when it was time. Time to let his past out, to let go and satisfy Malik and Marik's need for information. Now was the time, but he seemed choked. His past was so unbearable, how could he put it into words?

Bakura sighed and turned around, his eyes meeting with Malik's uncertain, mauve ones. "There is… there is perhaps something I should tell you."

"W-what is it?" Malik's eye size had not reduced and now he seemed terrified of what he might hear. He sat down next to Marik and gestured Bakura to sit alongside him.

Bakura set off, recalling his memory, picturing it and then transferring it to tolerable language. "When I was a little younger when I didn't know either of you I was… one night I was running from something," Bakura shook his head, "I can't remember what, because I can't really remember any of my past before… before my time with Akefia. It just seemed to disappear, my brain blocked it out.

"Well I was running, but then I was seen by some of Akefia's guards. They captured me, took me to him."

Marik's hands were fidgeting.

"I-I was placed in the dungeons… in one of the small cells- where he kept all his slaves."

Malik's eyes had glazed somewhat, recalling what Akefia's slaves were used for.

"I outclassed any other slave because I was- am- I am a… Purest Form. The bounty of all se.xual relief, born upon the earth to please." Bakura let the trapped breath go. He slipped his fingers through Malik's bangs affectionately, acknowledging the tears that had been doused in them. There eyes met for a second, Malik's holding nothing but misery and feeling.

"That's what I did for Akefia. I was kept in a small cell until the morning, then I was taken up to his room... over and over again." Bakura whispered.

Malik sniffled as his brain imagined images he wanted to yell at. Why his Bakura? What had Bakura done to deserve that… that treatment?

"A Purest Form? I really… I don't understand," Marik said hesitantly.

"Well Purest Forms have…" Bakura chose his words carefully, "Talents. To put it simply, they please all too easily. To have se.x with one is like giving up your se.x life with anyone else. It would be like eating the best piece of chocolate ever, then having to convert back to scraps or something. I don't know, I'm not sure. I only know this because of Akefia… he'd use one Purest Form and then replace it with another- but we don't really come in great quantities."

"What about you? Did he just throw you away?" Malik asked, resting his head in Bakura's lap and gently making circles with his fingertips on Bakura's palm.

"No. I had managed to steal keys from the guards earlier on, they were…easy to please. And when they all went to sleep I snuck out. Akefia awakened, but he didn't bother running after me, I mean how hard would it be to find a shining white Fiend?"

"But he didn't find you," exulted Marik, "I did. I remember when I met you at a bar, barely clothed, drunk out of your mind, surrounded by some _very _interested Fiends and willing to earn some money."

"Bakura! You did _not_ sell your body! Did you?" Malik gasped.

"Only to Marik." replied Bakura, "Only he didn't pay me anyway, so I wouldn't call it selling."

Marik chuckled, resuming his abuse on Bakura's hair.

"Why didn't Akefia find you?" enquired Malik.

"I don't really know, I just lived with Marik and then we moved down here and nothing came after me." Bakura sighed and stroked Malik's hair, grateful of his companions. So his past had caught up with him, but in turn the Fiend's bond was stronger. He knew this and he cherished this- it would come in handy later.

Ryou was to be saved.

…

"Sssh." Bakura whispered, holding Marik's wrist. They and Malik stood in a narrow, dim corridor of Akefia's castle, listening to several guards talking. They were discussing Akefia's new slave, and Marik held no understanding for gossips. Threatening Bakura's grip on his wrist, every now and then he'd snarl when a word like 'molest' cropped up in the conversation.

Bakura's mind had been a little dizzy at first, but bearing in mind why they were here, Bakura managed to keep his feelings at bay and just remember the knowledge he had of the castle.

"The dungeons are to the left," he confirmed, pointing beyond the guards towards a little aperture, "Marik and I will-"

"I'll _kill_ them_ all_!!" Marik burst out, twitching with excitement.

"Me and Marik will follow the guards when they move off up the corridor," Bakura continued, "You go get Ryou."

Malik was shivering and very uncertain, but his mind filled with delight when he thought of seeing the young boy again, safe, unharmed and clean.

One guard had stepped from the group and now hung a huge keyring- at least thirty rusty keys dangled from it- upon a small screw that was beside the aperture. He then smacked another guard on the back, laughing and revealing his grotesque face when his hood fell down. "Ha! He won't last that long- he's a human, are you forgetting?"

"I wouldn't mind a piece of that human," one guard said, "He shines like the moon, so just think what he'd be like in bed."

"If you want Akefia's wrath, go down there and have him in the cell," another guard said, shaking his head while he spoke, "Akefia would have your guts for garters. You know how much he likes-"

A deafening siren filled the corridors, initiating through the whole kingdom like some ear splitting disease. It screamed at the same pitch, never inconsistent and at the same volume. The guards began to shuffle up the corridor, muttering under their breath and grumbling..

Malik covered his ears as best he could and shouted to Bakura, "What the hell is that for!?"

Bakura, much to Malik's bemusement, was not holding his ears, "It's the guards time to go! Now it is our time!" He held Malik's face and kissed him, before following Marik who had already taken off.

Malik crept up to the aperture where the keys hung. He looked into the opening, at the stairs that crawled down. Far, far down. Where the slaves rested. Where the boy who shone like the moon wept.

…

**Lee: Here's hoping you still like it! Read and review please!**


	12. Just The Way To Like It

**Lee: Hello. Rightyho: Explanation for the name change. I am a liar XD A big fat liar. Lily is not my name: and so my PenName will be changing to Leesky!**

**My stories will not change!**

**I am the same person!**

**I swear!**

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh. Only when I learn to draw will I ever stand a chance of owning any anime. 

…

_**The Era of Adversity**_

**Chapter 12: Just The Way To Like It**

…

Malik made his way down the dark stairs and into a large, long room filled with cells. Many prisoners watched him has he passed, curiosity shining in their dead eyes.

Malik managed to keep his gaze to the floor and his grip on the keys, even though his body was tense and trembling. What if Ryou wasn't alright? What if he blamed them for everything? His stomach nurtured a tight knot that strengthened with every step he took through the room.

"Malik!" a young voice squeaked. "Marik! Bakura!"

"Ryou?!" Malik turned around to see a small, pale figure gripping the bars of his cell. "Ryou…" Pushing the keyring into his pocket, Malik slinked his arms as far into the bars as he could and held the fragile boy.

"Get me out. Take me away from here, now," said Ryou. "Help me."

Malik flinched away from the pale figure, observing Ryou's looks but… what was different?

"Help me," the boy repeated. "Save me."

Malik stared in horror as Ryou's picturesque features swam in a pool of flesh and a bizarre Fiend appeared, his naturally red hair tinted with grey.

"Where's Ryou?" Malik said.

"Save me."

"Where is Ryou!?" Malik yelled shrilly.

"The moonlight boys."

Malik examined the next cell. Hairs on the back of his neck rose as he saw a dozen little Ryou's parading the unit. He had never seen anything like it. He span round and observed the opposite cell - the same; lots of Ryous. Malik took a step back and buried his head in his hands. What now? This Fiend that spoke wasn't ordinary. What was _wrong_ with him?

"Moonlight boys," the red haired Fiend sang. "Cry for saviours. Malik! Marik! Bakura!"

"You're crazy," Malik sniffed. "How long have you been here? What are you here for?"

"The boys are all very pretty,"

"How did you know my name?" Malik locked eyes with the other Fiend. His features were distorted and scars ran over every inch of his pink flesh.

"I'm very clever. I have a reality test,"

"Just what are you talking about?"

"Moonlight boys," he repeated. "Cry for riddles. Real! Fake!"

Malik felt like screaming. He wasn't going to get anything out of this mental Fiend. "What are you?! An experiment? A creation? Some kind of deterrent?"

"A riddle," the prisoner smiled toothily. "Save me. Malik! Marik! Bakura! Please help me!"

"Stop saying that… you've learnt my name from Ryou, haven't you? So you've heard him, you've been around him,"

"Reality test," the Fiend said. "Cry for riddles."

Malik paused, "Tell me… this riddle,"

Automatically, the Fiend's deformed face took a blank, robotic expression, "The moonlight boys are all very pretty. Cry for riddles! You and I have one question: what do you know we don't? What is your question? Save me for a reality test."

Malik frowned. The moonlight boys must be all of the Ryous, he thought. "What do I know you don't - about Ryou? What do I know about Ryou that you don't?" Malik clapped his hands. All he had to do was think of a question that only Ryou would know, in order to define who the real Ryou was! "What's this reality test you speak of?"

"I'm very clever. I have a reality test. Get me out, save me," the Fiend's face remained ever vacant. "I know the difference between the real moonlight boy and the fake moonlight boys. Real! Fake!"

"Y-you can tell me which is real?"

"Get me out, save me."

Malik scrutinized the mad Fiend. He was definitely not thinking or speaking for himself; it was like he had been established to say such things. Malik didn't like it at all. How dangerous would he be if he let him out of the cell?

"I'll give you a question," Malik said.

"A question," the Fiend repeated. He had not yet released the bars from his grip.

"Okay… something you won't know… that me and Ryou know. How much do you know about him?"

"'…you've learnt my name from Ryou, haven't you? So you've heard him, you've been around him…'" the Fiend quoted Malik's previous words with ease.

"You could have found out anything," Malik said. "So I need to ask something Ryou couldn't have said… but knows, deep down. Argh! If I only knew him better… oh Ryou." Malik retraced his memories. Surely there was something… Ryou's past? No - he didn't know much about that.

Malik vowed to learn more about Ryou once they were together again.

"I know!" Malik clapped his hands again. "Okay, here's your question: what is the first thing I ever said to Ryou? Ever."

The Fiend's empty expression vanished and he strode back into the darkness of his cell. Malik looked around at all of the Ryous who had now come up to their cell bars.

"'Hello,'" one said. "You said 'hello' to me."

"No. You said 'you're beautiful' to me," said another.

"Malik! Marik! Bakura! Let me out… I want to go home," one Ryou clattered the bars and tried to reach for Malik.

"No! I am your Ryou… take _me_ home!"

Malik stood in the middle of the two cells, waiting for the answer he was hoping for.

"You shouldn't walk upon these streets," came a small voice. "What you cannot see can still hurt you. Fiends are masters of your new world and they're not going away."

Malik's eyes widened and he ran to the Ryou who had spoken, "Ryou… it's you… is it you?"

"Malik! It's me… help!" the young boy Malik held onto began to cry, his eyes like water buckets.

Malik wrenched the keys from his pocket and began fiddling, "Can you remember which key was used?"

Ryou shook his head and his tears began zigzagging down his cheeks, "I-it was too dark."

"No matter… it's a small and quite new lock, so lets try the biggest and oldest key," Malik flipped each key, one by one, examining each, only half realising the other Ryous around them were disappearing.

"B-biggest and oldest?" Ryou said. "That m-makes no sense."

"Exactly," Malik kissed the key he selected and slotted it into the lock upon the door, which clicked around easily and swung open. Malik held Ryou for a minute, relishing the sensation of the small boy. "Come on… we have to meet Marik and Bakura at the gate - and get out of here."

The two of them dashed from the room, back up the stairs and out of the large, menacing kingdom. They slipped beside the gates, waiting. They didn't have to linger for long, as Marik came rushing out and greeted them. "Brilliant!" he said, cuddling Ryou. "We've done it. Akefia will not survive long because I - we - finished off heaps of guards! They fuel him and his castle, without them - well - he's practically dead."

Malik looked about, "Marik," he said. "Where's Bakura?"

"Wha - "

…

Bakura lurked in the circular room, inhaling his cigarette slowly in a way to stall time; or perhaps to gain more composure - he wasn't too sure himself. Every now and then his eyes would flick back to the dishevelled body sprawled in the middle of the stone floor.

Was he going to enjoy this? Bakura wondered. Or would it hurt? Leisurely, almost merrily, Bakura made his way over to the convulsing heap. Within seconds, his brain had begun its little expedition on his past once again. It flooded with the murderous images it had once before, but it was milder now: Bakura knew this was only because of his authority at the moment.

He had to get rid of what was killing him - for life. The time was now and Bakura's strength swelled knowing this. He stubbed out his cigarette on the floor, and then picked up one of the high, metal candlesticks.

"Akefia…" he sneered calmly, fixing his eyes on the twitching bundle of a man in front of him. The energy from Akefia had been drained from the raid of the castle and the death of his guards; Bakura advanced on him, knowing full well he was in control. His shadow cast itself upon Akefia's flexing limbs, everything from his eyes to his toes trembled. "Ba - Ba - Ba - KURA!" Akefia's words scrabbled in his throat and emerged as whispers, stutters and sudden barks.

Bakura's desire to rip this being apart increased. "I didn't think you'd forgotten the name," he said. "You screamed it often enough."

"G - g - get awAY!"

Bakura sauntered further up the quivering body, situating his feet on either side of the crumpled white-grey hair and stared down into a pair of horror-struck eyes. "I'm going to be rid of you, once and for all. You won't threaten me or - " Bakura paused and let his gaze wander, pondering about Ryou.

"L - look at what y - YOU h - have becOME!" stammered Akefia. "P - paTHETic. At l - least I - I made y - you strong!"

"Strong? That's what you call strong? Feeding off of someone's existence is not a way to make them strong," Bakura snapped. "You made me weak. Weak enough not to carry on living,"

"P - p - pathetIC!"

Bakura cackled. He knelt down and put his face close to Akefia's, "If I am weak - what are you? I'll tell you a secret, _Master_. Dartz is the one that gave me keys to escape this place, but I'm afraid you won't live to punish him for his gullibility,"

Once again, a time of Bakura's past had come - come in order to leave. Bakura stood up and raised his chosen weapon high in the air and, after a thought, admitted, "I'm going to enjoy this."

…

"Bakura! Where did you go?!" Malik practically leapt into Bakura's arms and began kissing his face.

"You have blood on your cheek," commented Marik. "What were you doing?"

Bakura reached around Malik for Ryou and cuddled them both, fixing a kiss to both of their foreheads, "I had things to sort out," Bakura replied. "For the future."

"I'm glad you're safe," Malik sighed. "Can we go now? This place gives me the creeps."

…

Ryou yawned and stretched and blinked. It was morning, surely, but there was no sunlight shining through the window and there were no birds singing. Ryou smiled. Just the way he liked it anyway. He gazed down at the three figures strewn around him, all a little glossy from sweat. Breathing deeply and unreservedly, Ryou smelt the passionate and secure ambience he was going to love getting used to. His smile widened. This was definitely the way he liked it.

Oh My Gosh! I think this is the End!

…

**Lee: Ok … please review. Let me know if I screwed up, because I think I'm ready for the insults! Heh heh … I'll remind you once again, just in case, that my PenName is going to be changed to Leesky. Please stay in touch with me! Hehe! Thankyou and goodnight! Or morning, wherever you are … **

**Bakura: Well I don't like this story one bit. I'm too lovey-dovey! I wouldn't touch Ryou with a barge pole!**

**Ryou: 'Kuraaaa … could you help me make my bed again please? I can't seem to get the sheets on properly like last time and -**

**Bakura: Idon'tknowwhatthehellyou'retalkingaboutgoodbye #scuttles off#**

**Lee: Until next time, whatever it may be - next story, next poem, next songfic, next oneshot, next PM … **


End file.
